Battle of the Heart
by Trashbags
Summary: Sequel to Battle of Love. Eomer wants to get to know Lothiriel, who has changed over the year they have not seen each other, will it turn into something, or will it dissolve to a pool of empty tears, and can Eowyn and Faramir get them together?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to Battle of Love. Our favorite couple is back together, getting married, after their wedding, Eowyn has noticed certain affection for the lady Lothiriel from Eomer. Eomer gave his consent, and now their getting married, and now Eomer needs to find a queen, but only the lady he has in mind, is not interested anymore. What will happen, will it turn into something? Or will it dissolve into an empty pool of tears?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, that masterpiece belongs to Tolkien, so I am only stuck writing little fanfics to go along with the lotr, stuff that Tolkien fails to mention. And if I may be lying, may I forever be cursed by evil leprechauns, and being struck by lighting.

Faramir stood tall and strong at the end of the great hall of Edoras, the capital city of Rohan, scratching his neck, for the collar he wore was itchy, and highly uncomfortable, he would have never agreed to get married, if he knew he would have to of wore highly uncomfortable clothing. In between itches however, he couldn't help but think, 'I'm doing this for Eowyn,' and he believed it too, for he loved Eowyn with his entire body, mind, and soul. He loved her for everything she was worth.

Finally, the moment he was waiting for, Eowyn appeared, arm in arm with her brother, who looked more like a king than ever, a very different look than the warrior. Eowyn was wearing a flowing white dress, with gold along the neck, and the sleeves, very fitting for her rank and nobility; And in her golden locks, sat a circlet of symboline. (May we please forgive for bad spelling, my books are not in front of me, and it is 9:30 at night.)

Eomer escorted his sister up to the front where Faramir stood patiently. He then without hesitating placed his sisters hands in Faramir's, and took his place. He read through the vows, faster than need be, but it was done, and the words they had all been waiting for, "You may kiss the bride."

Faramir took Eowyn in his arms, and kissed her just as passionately, as the first time he took her in his arms and kissed her upon the walls of Minas-Tirith, in the sight of many. Well, there kiss, was short, for a pesky fly, or king was tapping Faramir in the shoulder.

"What?!" Faramir asked breaking the kiss, and looking at Eomer quite unhappy.

"Who is that beautiful and fair maiden by Prince Imrahil?"

Faramir looked out over the crowd, and saw his cousin. "His daughter Lothiriel." Faramir said quite frankly.

Eomer was caught off guard. "That's Lothiriel!" he said in amazement.

Faramir nodded, before turning back to his new wife to finish what he started.

Aragorn and Legolas were amongst the group, again with the commentaries. (Well, I actually enjoy it, as do some of you.)

"Aw. How very sweet." Legolas minced.

"Yes indeed, in which I must say, finally."

"What do you mean dear friend?"

"Well, to tell the truth, I was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to get married."

"Well you know Aragorn, you kept him working so hard, and then they never got to see each other, but it all worked out in the end."

"Indeed it did."

"And it is a night to remember."

"Why?" Aragorn asked questionately. He was happy for his friends, and that Eowyn had finally found happiness.

"Well, because they are finally married, Eomer is trying to flirt with Lothiriel, and I have a rematch drinking game." Legolas replied.

"You win every time." retorted Aragorn.

"Yes, you would think Gimli would learn by now."

What Legolas said about Eomer was true, he had thought about Lothiriel constantly over the past year, and meeting her again was so great, I mean she found out he liked her, when someone accidentally spilled. (Eowyn) Though Lothiriel talked to the king of Rohan, she did not even meet his gaze; for she realized that she never really liked him in that way, it was only an infatuation and thought that he must realize that they never have a chance together. But none the less, he tried, but evidently gave up when he saw his friends.

Eomer trodded over by them, and served as the referee for the rematch drinking game. "No pauses. No spills." He said.

"And no regurgitation." chimed in Gimli.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked.

"Last one standing wins? Aye!" said Gimli he laughs, and the game begins.

While as we all know what happens in the drinking game, I suppose I have to describe it anyway, for some might not know what I'm talking about. Anyway, Gimli just started pouring it down, while Legolas looked at it funny, but eventually he drained the glass, but his nose turned up in disgust at the taste.

Glass after glass, and still no sign, on who was going to tip; that was soon decided, when Legolas after a while of drinking said, "I feel something, a slight tingle in my fingers, I think it's affecting me!"

Eomer looked at the elf, like okay then, and Gimli said, "No cheating laddie." and turned over backwards drunk.

Legolas looked down at his fallen friend, and back up, and said, "Game over."

So that is the end of chapter 1. As I said, we still have the Aragorn and Legolas commentaries, and I had to have the rematch drinking game. I love that part in the movie!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2! Alright, chapter 1 got us in the mood, alright, and now in this chapter, we will see Eomer learn more about Lothiriel. And how people change over periods of time.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything, except the idea and the actual written text this story contains. You get the picture.

Lothiriel was remembering yesterday's events as she awoke the next morning. How she had waited for an entire year for her cousin's wedding, and how Eomer was trying to flirt with her. She groaned at this, sure, a year ago she was completely in love with him, but as the year went on, she realized it was only a crush, and that she was wasting her time on him. He obviously didn't see that yet.

The maids helped her dress, and then she pushed them out the door, and told them to bring her breakfast to her room.

A year ago, she was this crazed woman, who still had a lot of growing up to do. But now she has grown up quite a bit. She was a little taller, and her hair was longer, and her soft black hair framed her face more than it did. Another thing, she learned that you did not fall in love immediately. Love takes time to grow, and she learned that it takes about eighteen months for two people to fall in love.

When the maids brought her breakfast to her, she once again chased them out, and ate in silence. She would have greatly of liked to go exploring the great hall, but decided against it, incase she ran into Eomer again. He was so annoying! All he did yesterday after the wedding was try to talk to her, but she did not once meet his gaze.

Well, Lothiriel knew she had to come out of her room sometime, and it might as well be now. When she finished her breakfast of pancakes, she went straight outside; maybe she'd see Eowyn or Faramir, or both. They would keep her company, after all they were family!

As she stepped outside, the cool summer breeze embraced her completely. She breathed in the warm sun filled air, and found herself completely relaxed, and forgot completely about finding Faramir and Eowyn.

Well now, we must go from Lothiriel to Eomer. Eomer sat in the thrown bored. He was happy for his sister and Faramir, but at the moment he totally forgot about them. Instead he had his mind set on Lothiriel.

'Her hair is longer, and frames her perfect face even more perfectly. Though the magic we once shared is gone; Alright.' He sighed. 'There wasn't any magic between us, we just fought, and talked some. That was it.'

"I don't know why she no longer loves him." Aragorn said watching Eomer.

Legolas looked at the sullen king. "He needs to take a queen though."

"Yes, and if he fails to find one, an arranged marriage will be his fate."

"Lothiriel doesn't see it, they were meant for each other." Legolas said.

"There isn't anything we can do you know." Aragorn said looking at his friend.

"Yes, there isn't. But maybe we won't have to." Legolas looked at his friend smiling mischievously.

"I don't like that smile." Aragorn said.

"We can get Eowyn to do it."

"Knowing her, she is probably already working out that plan right now."

Okay, that's it for chapter 2. Hey, I'm at a loss here, so could you please tell me what you want to see in the next chapter? Please review, the sooner you review, the sooner chapter 3 will be up.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here is chapter 3. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: We all know I own nothing dealing with Lord of the rings. Now leave me alone!

And the king of Gondor and Legolas, were right, Eowyn was planning a little match making scheme. Yes again! It was a lovely morning, and Faramir was out in the barn reading his book. He was out visiting his horse, and well he also was out there to get away from his wife, who was consistent of believing that Eomer and Lothiriel were meant to be together, and he has really gotten tired of it. This is where he stood, if they were meant to be, then they will figure it out by themselves, but we all know how most girls are. (I do not wish to be mean, or have anyone who is reading this take offense, so just so you know, I don't mean anything by it. Please don't kill me! I love you people! Not the freaky sort of way! I swear!)

Lothiriel was out walking, now this time she really did want to find Faramir and fast! Her problem was Eowyn. Anyway, she knew exactly where Faramir was, alright not exactly, but she knew it was somewhere quiet, where he could read his book. She has been searching for him all morning, and already it is high noon! 'Would he be in the barn that was the only place I haven't looked?' So Lothiriel clearly made up her mind, and went to the barn in search of Faramir. And there he was, sitting against the wall, nose in a book.

"Faramir, why are you reading out here?" she asked, hoping to bring him back to the real world.

Faramir looked up to see Lothiriel. "Why it's such a pleasure to see you Lothiriel."

"Why are you out here, with a book?"

Faramir looked at his cousin, as if she were crazy. "I'm hiding. From Eowyn."

"Why, I thought you loved your wife?"

"I do, but I cannot take it any longer! She is continually speaking of how you and Eomer are perfect for each other."

"Eww!" she screamed. "Me and Eomer? Sure I had a crush on him a year ago, but I got over it soon enough. We have got to stop her!"

"Enough with the plots," Faramir screamed. "I say, if you and her brother were meant to be, you two will figure it out on your own time, but if you don't mind, I want to get back to the dragons." and with that, he once again started reading.

What they didn't know, that they were being watched, by yours truly, King Ellasar, and his good immortal friend Legolas. The two, were hiding in a nearby stall, listening in. Not eavesdropping, just listening in, and giving us commentaries.

Aragorn sighed, looking at the two. "Eowyn should give it a rest; she's been doing this for over a year! I agree with Faramir."

"You only agree with him, because when we go back to Gondor, you need his help, and let the poor guy sleep!"

"Ha-Ha, very funny." Aragorn said.

And they continued like this, until they heard a very familiar voice behind them. "What are you two doing?"

The two friends looked at each other, and turned to look behind them, and there was Arwen.

Aragorn answered his wife, by saying, "Eavesdropping."

Legolas was smiling like a goon, but soon got over it, and said in defense, "Not eavesdropping, giving commentaries to our audience."

The happy couple, looked at Legolas, like you do when someone says something incredibly stupid and you're like _what?_ That was how they felt and looked.

Anyway, so now, we head over in Eomer's direction. Eomer was wandering around Medusald, not looking for anything in particular, just wandering. You know, when you want to do something, but don't know what so you just wander around. That was exactly what the king of Rohan was doing today.

He's seen Lothiriel today, once when he was just starting his rounds of wandering his home. He didn't go up to talk to her, because he was afraid of her not talking again! All well, I suppose he had to face her sooner or later, and he chose later.

When he was by the front doors, he looked up, and their walking in was Lothiriel and Faramir. Eomer and Lothiriel's eyes locked, and then they both turned around, walking in opposite directions. Lothiriel was afraid of him talking, trying to start a conversation, and just babbling on about nothing, and Eomer was afraid of her not talking, and making him sound like an idiot.

Faramir pulled them both back, and forced them to at least greet the other. "It has been two days since the wedding, and you two are avoiding each other, you're friends, talk!"

"I'd love to stay and chat, but kingly duties wait!" Eomer said nodding first to Faramir, and second to Lothiriel. He only nodded to her, because he had to be nice.

"As of I have other things to do too." Lothiriel said leaving. And this made Faramir sigh a very un content sigh.

So how was chapter 3? Any good? Bad, please let me know. Any questions, comments, concerns, or hatred will be welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Many of you said, that you think Eowyn should give it a rest, so let's see what she does in chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews, I love you!

Eowyn was standing at the side of the great hall, listening but not really hearing what was being discussed. She was off somewhere else, thinking of her brother and her new cousin. 'Maybe they weren't meant to be, and I was wrong. Anyway, I give up, but I'm never going to admit defeat no matter what.' Who saw that coming? Anyway, we're to get back now! Sorry. I'll go pout in my own little corner of the world. I'm back; now let's go back to the story.

Eowyn was so out of it that she didn't even hear the conversation turn to her. "I'm sorry Eomer, but I'm just not interested in diplomatic reasoning at the moment." And took her leave and walked out of the great hall and into the armory. (Is that spelt right?) She promised she would challenge Legolas to a duel.

Aragorn and Legolas watched her leave.

"What was that about?" Legolas asked.

"I really don't know friend." said Aragorn. By the look on her face though I have guessed it may have been about the Eomer/Lothiriel problem."

Legolas thought rather hard, as by the look on his face. "I am also guessing that they way she walked off, it had something to do with her Eomer/Lothiriel problem."

"By the way she left, there is no doubt about it, your guess was correct. You could hear in her footsteps, defeat and anger."

Legolas looked at his friend, and said, "I hope she doesn't fight with anger, for that will be too easy a win for me."

"Is this like the time Eomer challenged you?"

"Yes."

"May I ask what the wagers are?"

"You may. If she wins, Eomer gets his horse back, and if I win, I get any horse of my choice in all of Edoras."

Aragorn looked at Legolas with a look that said 'you are pathetic.' "You already won his horse, and he let you keep Arod. What more you want?"

Now we go to Lothiriel, who was talking with Faramir again. "You know Faramir, Eowyn has been acting strangely all day, she hasn't said you know what, and I'm worried."

"You worried," said Faramir, "she has probably decided not to interfere," after he was done, he stretched his legs out on the grass, and closed his eyes.

"You know, you are no help at all."

"I know."

Legolas was waiting eagerly for Eowyn, who was no where in sight. They were supposed to be dueling at 1:00 and already it was three after. (I'm sorry, Legolas hates being late. I don't know if that is true or not, but here he is. Any thing you don't like, I blame it on the elven wine!)

Finally she appeared sword in tact. "Same wagers?" she asked.

"Same wagers."

"You're on."

They started circling the ring, trying to intimidate the opponent. Legolas just circled the ring, waiting for Eowyn to attack first. Eowyn did not want to attack first, and what Legolas was doing, was making her angry. With no sign of who was going to make the first move, Legolas suddenly tried to slash at her legs, but Eowyn was too quick for him, and jumped out of the way. So this was how he wanted to play. This was not the style of sword play that she was used to, but she was going to go along with whatever he did. They circled the ring again, and this time Eowyn advanced to attack. She went for his legs, but Legolas saw it coming long before and jumped just before she attacked.

Steal against steal, and Legolas, seeing what his opponent was doing, dropped his stance. When his sword was no longer against hers, he attacked again. She blocked the blow with her sword, and moved away from the elf. She very well knew that the elf had more strength, and more strategy, and he could see just about every move she made before she made it.

Legolas stepped back just as he heard his name being called. "I'm sorry Eowyn, but I have to go."

"That is forfeit!"

"Then so it is. You win." And he didn't regret it either. He forfeited, because Aragorn needed him, and he knew every great fighter must admit defeat sometime, it just proved them stronger.

Faramir wandered to the ring, and saw Eowyn standing there, a sword in her hand, breathing hard. At this he smiled, he knew she was enjoying the anxiety of a strong heated battle. He walked over to her just the same.

"Tis no funs at all if fighting by yourself you know." Eowyn recognized his voice, and turned to see her husband walking over to her.

"I wasn't, Legolas was with me, He was called off though, and I won."

Faramir knew, said, "You did not win by mere strength, nor better strategy, but simply of forfeit. He forfeited, because he like any good fighter, admitted defeat, which is much stronger than think you. Admitting defeat is a win all in itself."

"You always know how to dampen my spirit don't you?" she asked in a mocked hurt voice.

"I did not mean to dampen your spirits, just too simply tell the truth, and teach you a lesson, which you did not know, and did not care to know either. But I'm sorry all the same." And with that, he kissed her, and to that act, Eowyn had nothing to hold against him.

Little did they know they were being watched, for Lothiriel was coming up, and saw them, and said, "Ooh Faramir, have some decency, everybody in Rohan don't want to see that."

"Don't you have other things to do than spy on us?" Eowyn asked breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry, but I was just coming to tell you that Lord Eomer king of the mark….." she then mumbled to herself, 'how I hate him' "Has bidden you not to stay out to late, for he fears it is going to rain." And at that moment, it started to downpour. "Just my luck."

And the three made a mad dash for the golden hall. When they got inside, it was raining even harder, and Lothiriel growled at her hair which was plastered to her head. She saw Eomer, and haughtily said, "You knew it was going to rain, and sent me to find them, so you could laugh in my face when you saw me soaking wet."

Eomer looked at Lothiriel, and started to laugh, he didn't laugh very hard, it was merely a chuckle, and said "I'm not that mean to my guests." But Lothiriel stomped off just the same. Eomer watched her leave, oh how he admired her.

She got angry a lot, but for the wrong reason, and it was funny how she called things as she saw them, including people. Though so does him. Maybe they weren't so different then they anticipated.

Well, that is it for chapter 4, I hoped you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5; I really hope that you like it. Thanks for the reviews.

Lothiriel was in her rooms, grumbling about Eomer all the while pacing back and forth. Something deep down told her that he never meant to laugh in her face at her soaking wet from the rain, but she didn't believe her heart, instead she listened to her head, which we all know is not the wisest thing to do. "Eomer king I hate you!" she cried to the heavens, not caring if anyone heard her. As she screamed his name, she kicked the bed in frustration.

Were they as different as they anticipated, or as alike as two peas in a pod, with only slight differences? Neither knew, and by the looks on their faces, neither care to find out either. "King of the horse lords?" she asked herself, "or king of a horses backend?" What Lothiriel did not know at that point that Eomer heard her? He growled at her comment, and stocked off angrily. That would be the last time he would ever talk to Lothiriel on friendly terms! Sure they were supposed friends, I mean they were introduced by Imrahil and Faramir, and they got along for a little while, alright, not at all, and wished to kill each other, but he never cared! All he wanted at the moment was her to leave and go back to Dol Amroth, so they would never have to see each other again! So Eomer walked off as calmly as he could back to the waiting arms of his throne.

He slumped down into the seat, enjoying the peace and quietness of Medusald, and was glad his advisors were not around, pestering him to find a wife. Just as he closed his eyes, Eothain, who was one of his closest friends, and now an advisor to the king, started pestering him about finding a wife. Eomer's eyes popped open and looked at Eothain glaringly.

Eothain saw his friends look, and tried to apologize, but wasn't getting anywhere. "My lo lord, I I I am sorry, but yo you know you need to produce an heir, how about we hold a little party, blessing your sister with a happy marriage, and there you will dance with every available maiden, and talk with them all, and then you can pick the one you like best."

Eomer thought about this, aye yes, it might work, as long as he did not have to dance with Lothiriel. "Eothain, will I have to dance with women from Gondor?"

"Why yes of course, there are plenty of maids from Gondor, and the princess Lothiriel is single…….."

"Do not mention that name in my presence!!" Eomer screamed standing up from the throne, feet planted apart squarely, and at this stature, he appeared much bigger than he was, and was enough to scare even a balrog away.

Eothain started to coward in the corner shaking. "I I am sorry my lord, I I di didn't know you we were cro cross with her."

"Very well, I am sorry Eothain, spread the word, and tell all our guests to stay at least one more day for the festivities."

"Yes my lord." Eothain said as he bowed, and began to spread the word.

Eowyn and Faramir had just received the word, and they were in their rooms. Faramir was sitting on the edge of the bed, while Eowyn was pacing back and forth. "You know, I think this is more about him, then us." Eowyn said pointing at Faramir. "I think everyone is pestering him about finding a wife, and so Eothain planned the whole thing, using us only as decoys!"

"Eowyn, Eowyn, Eowyn, he knew this day would come, and who cares, we are to depart for our home the day after. Let Eomer have his time in the spotlight aye?"

"Alright." Eowyn said sitting down next to her husband.

Lothiriel was in the stables a few hours later, looking at her mare's leg. She was going to take her out for a run along the fields of Edoras, but she seemed to be limping. She was crying, not very hard, but the tears were there all the same.

"What is ill for you my lady?" asked a voice. Lothiriel recognized it as Eomer's. She turned around and sure enough, there stood the king.

Lothiriel did not wish to speak to him, but maybe he could help her, after all he knew a lot about horses. "My mare is limping, and I know not what for."

Eomer came closer, and the small gap between made Lothiriel flinch. Eomer unbolted the door, and walked in, putting his hands up, so to let the horse know where he was. As soon as he reached the horse, he placed his hands on the horse's neck, and moved it in strong soothing strokes. He grabbed the horses halter, and then led it out, the whole time watching it's every movement. "By just simply looking at it, I can not tell, but I promise you, your horse will be all right."

"Well I knew that." She muttered, so Eomer couldn't hear.

Taking the rope from the hook at the stall, Eomer fastened it to the halter, and then tied the other end to a post. "Tell me my lady, when did you first notice she was limping?"

"Right before you came in, she was fine this morning."

Eomer pondered her response, and knelt down, so he could look at the leg. The chestnut mare was limping on her front left leg. Eomer rubbed both hands the length of the leg, when he reached the knee, the horse flinched, so he bent it carefully in a natural way for a horse. He could tell the horse was in pain, but he had not clued what was wrong with it. So his hands made there way down to the hoof, and checked that, that seemed to be fine.

"Did you ride her at all yesterday, or this morning?" he asked looking into her blue green eyes, which looked the color of the sea.

Lothiriel looked back into his blue eyes and said, "Yes, yesterday morn down by the river, where the logs are."

"Did you jump the logs or go around them?"

"Jumped."

"I think I know what is wrong." Eomer said jumping to his feet, dashing to the end, and disappeared.

"Great." She muttered, "He left me."

Not long after Eomer came back, with what looked like a first aid kit. "Now Lothiriel, can you identify the types of logs you jumped, from what trees they came from?"

"No, but I remember there were some, with some awfully dark bark, none that I recognized." Eomer thought for a second and muttered something, though it was too soft for her to hear.

"Those have poison in their bark, if we catch the problem soon enough, she will be fine, if not, well you know the rest." Lothiriel gulped. "But don't worry, we have caught the problem soon enough." And he gave Lothiriel a gentle friendly little squeeze.

Letting her go, he knelt on the ground again, and returned his hands to the leg of the horse. He bent it back and forward, noticing every movement. Examining it closely, he took a pair of tweezers out of the kit, and plucked something out of the leg. "Just merely a sliver, she must stay in her stall, a make sure she has no tremendous physical activity for a while, and the poison should not spread into the bloodstream. He cleaned the wound, and wrapped it and secured it tightly in place. "I believe know you know to stay away from them?"

"Yes." She said.

"That was kind of him, what he did for the mare and Lothiriel." Legolas said.

"It was a nice deed indeed." said Aragorn.

"You know, they are good for each other. They both know a lot about horses, and while he is quick to anger, she would help him to calm down, even though at times she also is quick to anger. I think if they had more conversations like this, a new flame will kindle in their hearts. "

"I sure hope so, Legolas."

"There is no hope, only a fool's hope."

"Well, if that is true, let us all be fools and hope!" Aragorn said full of mirth.

"Lothiriel, it is time for the evening meal, what say you to escorting you?" Eomer asked holding out his arm for her to take.

"You shall." Lothiriel said accepting the invitation gladly.

They discussed horses on their way to lunch, and Eomer could tell, that Lothiriel was listening intently to what he had to say, most women, all he had to do was say horse, and they would run. Not her though, and she seemed to know a lot about the beasts too, sharing what she knew with Eomer.

As they neared the end of the barn, they stopped, for there was Aragorn and Legolas. "That was very nice what Eomer done for Lothiriel." Aragorn said. Not realizing who was standing behind him.

"Aragorn! Were you eavesdropping again?!!!!!!!! You're the king of Gondor!" Eomer yelled at his friend.

Legolas shook his head, and said "tisk tisk Aragorn."

"You were in on it too!" Aragorn said folding his arms about his chest.

Legolas put his hand to his ear, and listened, and eventually said, "Coming father!" and ran out, before he got in any trouble.

And so the three remaining walked back to the great hall.

So what do you think of chapter five? Is it long; is it short, do you like it? Do you hate it? Please let me know. I was thinking of discontinuing if I don't like how it's coming, but of course that is up to you if you review or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, the dance, and well, I hope you like what the chapter offers.

Lothiriel did not like the idea of attending this festivity, and dancing with the king, but she said she would pretend to enjoy it at least. Well, now she was in her chambers, getting ready for it. She chose a deep sea blue dress, which she was told complemented her features very well. And after she finished brushing her long black hair, she pinned it up, on the top of her head, letting two curls drop at the front to frame her face.

The festivity was of course to happen in the great hall, which Lothiriel was making her way to, then agreed to see if Eowyn wanted to talk, after all they haven't talked for a while, and well she kind of also wanted to see her cousin Faramir too. Well neither Eowyn nor Faramir could be found anywhere, so reluctantly she went to the great hall, with her father and brothers, and there families. Lothiriel just went to sit at a table, to just watch the couples having a good time.

Eomer was defiantly not having a good time, this has to be the fifth girl he has danced with, and she proved not to be the kind of girl he was looking for. She had long blonde hair, a little plump, and she hated horses, and she was stuck up. Not the kind for him. For the next three or four girls, he just had to say horse, and they would either turn up their nose, or run away. Well it was now that he noticed Lothiriel sitting alone at a table, with a gloomy look on her face.

"Would you care to dance?" Lothiriel looked up to see a hand outstretched for her to take.

"It would be my pleasure my lord." She said accepting. It was better to dance, then to sit around anyway.

Well now Eomer did not plan on saying horse, because he knew it would not faze Lothiriel, and she would just blink in his face, like he was stupid. "So my lady," he said leading her out onto the dance floor, "Why weren't you enjoying yourself?"

Lothiriel looked him in the eye, being friendly, and said "A few men asked me to dance, but I declined, I do not know why though."

"Then why did you accept my offer?"

"Because we're friends." She answered simply. "And my mare is doing great. Thank you."

Eomer did not know how to answer to this, so he smiled instead.

They talked some more, having a real conversation, which made Eothain smile, watching his king. Which by the way was the longest Eomer had danced with one woman all night.

Eomer eventually said, "Come with me." Trusting him, Lothiriel agreed, and allowed him to lead her through a door, behind the great hall. And right then Lothiriel was no longer in a crowded hall, but a beautiful garden outside behind Medusald.

Flowers were everywhere, lining a cobblestone path. There were a few trees, but mostly the most beautiful array of flowers Lothiriel had ever seen. "Tis a beautiful sight." Lothiriel whispered.

Eomer nodded in agreement. And the next thing any of them knew was that they were leaning closer and closer, until their lips met. It was a soft kiss, and quickly ended.

After the kiss, Lothiriel looked him in the eyes, and said "That was wonderful, but I cannot be with someone like you." And she ran back indoors crying.

Eomer stood their shocked. He did not know what to say or do. All he could do was stand their in disbelief.

There is chapter 6! Short, I know, but I decided to leave it there. I hope you like and remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas and Aragorn watched in disbelief as Lothiriel ran off. Legolas shook his head, and said, "Maybe Eowyn is wrong."

Aragorn looked at his friend in shock. "Don't say that!"

"Poor Eomer, Lothiriel just left just like that, not explaining anything at all. He must be heartbroken."

"Now what are we to do, we have to interfere, if our friends are going to be in perfect bliss."

Legolas looked at Aragorn, and then said, "And Eomer needs to find a wife, and Lothiriel was the one that danced with him the longest, they even kissed." Legolas stopped as if thinking, then quickly added, "Eww."

"Oh come now, kissing isn't that bad."

"Yes, but you're married, I plan on remaining a bachelor."

Aragorn smiled mischievously, and replied, "After we get this figured out, I will have to work on finding you a woman."

Legolas jumped up, and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Oh why was I cursed with such great looks, it runs in the family, that's why none of my relatives were able to remain single, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aragorn started laughing hysterically at his friend, but Legolas also joined in on the laughter, after all it was funny, how he was freaking out about nothing.

Eomer looked around, but couldn't see anything, but was that noise? It sounded like something dieing. Well, Eomer eventually decided to head back inside, where he might as well try to enjoy himself with what was left of the night. By this time, the night was old, but festivities were still going on. Lothiriel was no where in sight, but Eowyn and Faramir were both glaring at him. If looks could kill, there would be no doubt about it, he would be dead. They looked at Eomer, and marched over to him.

Faramir was not happy, at the moment; he made a face, which made him resemble Denethor quite a bit. "What did you do to my cousin?!"

Eowyn looked from Eomer to Faramir in disbelief. Not once had she seen him like this. Eowyn was not sure what Faramir planned to do, but didn't want to see her brother get hurt, or a fight break out between the two men she loved dearly, so she quickly stepped between them. At this, Eomer was grateful. Faramir soon after dropped his intimidating pose. Facing Faramir, Eowyn spun on her heel, so she was now facing her brother. And now it was her turn to glare at him.

"Eomer, why did we see Lothiriel run out crying, right after we saw her leave with you?" Eowyn asked calmly. "What did you do?!"

Faramir was also glaring at him, not a good spot to be in, especially when your sister and her new husband are related to the girl that is crying. Everything comes back to you, even if you didn't do anything. Eomer explained himself all they same though. "……….And then we kissed, and than she said she couldn't be with someone like me…….."

They looked Longley at him for a long time, and eventually Eowyn broke the silence, and asked, "Did you try to stop her?" Eomer just looked blankly back at his sister and said no. In disbelief, Eowyn took a step forward, so she was pinning Eomer against the wall, she struck him hard on the side of his face, and walked away.

"I deserved that?" Eomer asked Faramir.

Faramir looked long and hard at his brother in law. "Let me explain my cousin to you." He said. "Lothiriel is a girl who goes after everything with her whole heart, but because you guys have proven your attraction for each other, Lothiriel has realized to a whole new level that she does not love you, and is determined to get her off of your mind, and make you realize that your love for her is just an infatuation. In short, get over it, and yes you deserved what Eowyn gave you, because Lothiriel would have explained why if you tried to stop her, but because you didn't you have a battle of the heart to face, and you are all by yourself. Think about this all, and apologize, you might be surprised how simple this can end." And with that he left in pursue of his wife. And once again Eomer was left there to stand stunned for the second time tonight.

Eowyn was in her rooms, pacing before the bed where Faramir sat.

"What are we going to do?" she asked looking at Faramir.

Instead of answering, Faramir just looked back at his wife, with no expression on his face whatsoever.

"I know Lothiriel doesn't have feelings for him, but they belong together, I just know it!"

Faramir did not drop his gaze. Stretching his arms above his head, he asked, "So what are you going to do then?"

Eowyn looked back at him, "Not me, we."

Faramir's face fell, "Please, I wish not to be dragged into this, I'm still trying to recover from the plot a year ago; which by the way did not work."

"I know it did not work, but this is sure to work, okay, here goes……." And so she explained everything to Faramir.

The next morning, Eomer paced through the great hall. His guests from Gondor were supposed to be leaving today, but Aragorn had said something about something in which they needed to stay. He did not remember what the something was, because at the time he was under the influence of too much ale.

"What was I supposed to do?!" he yelled. "I let my feelings known, and they just blow up in my face!"

Eothain watched his king, just listening to him vent, or more so anger.

Oh why can't Lothiriel just go back to Gondor, and stay there! Where is she from again?"

Eothain looked at Eomer, and said "Dol-Amroth, my lord."

"Thank you Eothain. If they left today, then I would never have to see her again! But no! I don't even remember why there staying!"

Aragorn and Legolas decided to help Eowyn out with her plan; after all they wanted to see their friends in bliss too. It was perfect, with the four of them working together; the whole plot would be perfect.

Aragorn was now explaining his idea to the other three. "Faramir and Eowyn, somehow you could persuade them to go on a little outing with you guys, and then Legolas and I can mystically make some things happen, that will have them become closer,"

"And then they will be forced to talk, and then we will get to witness another wedding!"

Aragorn looked at Legolas, and said "Thank you Captain Obvious." sarcastically.

"Whoa there, we just want them to get together to talk, see if love exists there, not to make them marry against there wills." Faramir said.

Eowyn looked at him, and got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "It's perfect."

So there is chapter 7! Holy Cow That chapter is long! A lot longer than I intended, anyway, this is going to be a lot longer than Battle of Love. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this, and remember read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi I'm back with the next chapter!

How was he ever talked into something like this?! Going on an outing with Lothiriel! Curse his sister! Who has a way with words! He kisses her, let his feelings known, and they all blow up in his face! And now to spend the entire afternoon with her! No sure re! This is not what he wanted! But all the same he had too; he did promise his sister he would go along, and without any royal guard. So whether he liked it or not, he would be spending all afternoon with the woman who broke his heart, and left him alone in a dark world with no light.

Faramir just finished saddling up his mount when Eomer arrived at the stables with Eowyn. When they appeared, he smiled to himself, not for their arrival, but the plan that was to take place. Aragorn and Legolas would already be down there, putting stage one into action.

Eowyn left her brother's side, to whisper something in Faramir's ear. Faramir smiled mischievously, and cleared his throat. "Eomer, could you please help Lothiriel tack up, she isn't the best with horses."

"Why of course Faramir, I would love too." was Eomer's reply. Of course he didn't want too, but he didn't want them to know that. Without another word, Eomer walked by Lothiriel, and took the saddle from her arms, without issuing any words of encouragement or greeting to her.

Lothiriel watched as he took the tack from her arms, and walked away. 'Well, that was rude, he should know better than to act that way around a princess!' But she didn't care, after all, he was the king of this country, and did not want to speak to her most likely after the incident. 'How could I have ever liked him? He is nothing more than a no good bothersome king of a horses' behind! I can't believe I've ever been so stupid into thinking he was right for me!' Lothiriel was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear Eomer talk to her.

"Princess! Princess!" Eomer called several times, why she was being so stubborn! How dare she keep a king waiting!

Hearing him calling to her, she asked, "Hm?"

Eomer rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner. "Would you like a hand up?" he asked this little too hastily, and in a hostile manner, which made Lothiriel flinch.

Lothiriel looked at him, and said, "Yes if you will be so kind." So whether he wanted to or not, he was stuck helping the princess of Dol Amroth onto her horse.

When this was going on, Faramir and Eowyn were outside waiting for them. "Faramir?"

"Hm?"

"Seems to be going well," Eowyn said to her husband who was letting his mind wander again.

"Why do you say that my dear?"

"I haven't heard them break out arguing yet." At his wife's comment, Faramir couldn't help but laugh with his wife. It was true; they haven't heard any signs of arguing yet. Key word yet.

At the destination, waited Aragorn and Legolas patiently with their plans all together to get the lady and the king together. They only had one hope, and that was to have to work.

"This is stupid, they should be here by now!" whined Legolas.

"Just shut up and wait like everyone else." Aragorn answered.

"We're the only ones here!"

"Shh! I think I hear them coming!" Aragorn said lying on the ground, and hearing hoof beats in the distance. "It sounds like 4 horses, two light of step, and two heavier stepped. That would be them! Shh!"

The place where they stopped was a peaceful little place nestled in the rolling green hills of Rohan, quite a distance from Edoras actually. There was a nice secluded little stream, with beautiful wild flowers nestled on each side of it, making the scene even more beautiful. At what she saw ahead of her, Lothiriel could not believe her eyes, for it was all fantastic! The stream! The wildflowers! All simply magnificent!

They all sat around talking, it would have been a lot better, if have of the company was talking! Aragorn and Legolas saw this, and Legolas was getting impatient big time. "They need to do something! We need to do something!"

"Relax, they'll hear you!"

Lothiriel was bored listening to the conversation Faramir and Eowyn were having, so she got up and left, just to walk around to clear her head. She sauntered down to the stream, living in her own world. She kicked off her shoes, and picked up her skirts, and started to wade a little.

Aragorn and Legolas watched in curiosity. There were some things at the bottom of this stream, like big slippery rocks, that they had checked out earlier, when they first arrived. All right, so they got a little help carrying some rocks and things to make someone fall, hoping it was Lothiriel, who fell, and then Eomer could come to her rescue and save the day!

And the whole boring conversation was all Aragorn's idea. Who knew that the king of Gondor hated to be in long boring meetings?

Lothiriel could feel the slipperiness of the rocks underneath her bare feet. So what, she would just need to be more careful that's all. Lothiriel felt around before she planted her feet firmly. Thinking of things, like Eomer a little, she put her foot down, and fell. As she fell into the water, she screamed.

Making no signs of getting up to see if she was alright, Eowyn looked at her brother, with her hands on her hips, looking at her brother intently. "Aren't you going to see if she is alright?"

Eomer looked back confused, "No." And he would have held true to what he was saying too, if it weren't for the death glare he was receiving from Eowyn. So Eomer walks as slowly as you can, when you have a raging sister behind you. Lothiriel was in the water, almost completely soaked, she didn't look hurt to his eyes. "Are you alright, Lady Lothiriel?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Lothiriel looked at him, and said truthfully, yes I am quite all right. Thank you very much." She looked at the hand that was offered to her. "Yes I am quite all right," she grabbed his hand, and as hard as she could, she pulled him into the stream next to her.

"What was that for, that is no way to treat a king?" Here we go again, he is always rambling about the proper actions that should be used in front of him, oh why won't he just give it a rest?! No one ever listens to him anyway!

"Excuse, but you are not my king." was Lothiriel's reply.

Aragorn and Legolas, were actually quite amused with this scene, they are so right for each other, why can't they see it?

Back in the palace of Edoras, were Lothiriel's brothers, pacing the golden hall, yelling at Eothain. Which wasn't too happy about this, as you can presume? Alright, for time and the length of this chapter, I will save you from the protective older brothers little spiels.

Alright, so that is then end of the chapter. I am so sorry I haven't updated in along time! I have had writers block, but anyways, I hoped you liked this, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know it has been a long long time since I last updated, and I'm really really sorry for that. So, please don't kill me. I changed my penname as you can see, so I am no longer Estel212. Sorry for any confusion. And please don't come after pitchforks with me for not updating sooner! I had a ton of writers block. Stupid writers block.**

Eomer was furious, how dare the princess Lothiriel, pull him, the king of Rohan into the stream? Eowyn and Faramir sighed and went to see what all the screaming was for. They were surprised to see Eomer and Lothiriel both in the stream, both soaking wet. Of course, they both busted out laughing, becuase the king and princess were quite hilarious looking. But all the same, the two left on land, hand to help them out of the stream so they could get dried off, before they both caught a cold.

"If you even think of pulling me in Eomer, I will make your life miserable," Eowyn threatened her brother, before she offered him her hand so he could get out of the stream.

"The same applies to you Lothiriel," Faramir warned his cousin.

"Why would I even think of something like that?" Lothiriel asked her cousin innocently.

"You pulled me in!" Eomer yelled at her.

"Why would you accuse one of your guests as such a thing as that?" Lothiriel asked him quite ashamed. Eomer could only grumble inchorrent things at this.

"Lothiriel is evil," Legolas commented to Aragorn, who was looking frantically around for something. "And what are you doing?"

"Brego and Arod are gone!" Aragorn exclaimed exasperated.

"Yeah right," Legolas said in disbelief, "Where would they go off too?"

Eomer knew something was fishy around here. Like why were Brego and Arod around? His mind was eased when he heard gibberish in the bushes. So he grabbed ahold of the horses' bridles, and walked them over to the bushes.

"What are you doing Eomer?" Lothiriel asked him, like he was crazy or something like that.

"Taking care of a few crows," came the king's reply. "Eavesdropping agian, are we?" he asked parting the bushes to see Aragorn and Legolas.

"Now why would we do that?" Legolas asked innocently.

"Yeah," Aragorn agreed, "we weren't dropping any eaves."

"Then what are you doing here?" Eomer asked them not buying a word of which they spoke.

"Leaving," Legolas said, grabbing ahold of Arod and mounting his horse. Aragorn was right behind his immortal friend.

"What were they doing here?" Eowyn asked seeing the king of Gondor and Legolas galloping away on their horses, even though she already knew the answer.

"I have no clue," Eomer replied truthfully, "they left before I could get it out of them."

By this time, Eomer and Lothiriel were only damp, not soaking, and the four of them had decided they had spent quite enough time out of Medusald, so they all agreed to start heading back. The ride back was a little more enjoyable, they mostly laughed at Eomer and the weird expression he got on his face when he saw Brego and Arod walking around. Of course, Eomer growled at this, which caused the other three to laugh even more.

When they arrived back at Medusald, Lothiriel got a spiel from her brothers, and Eothain wantet to kill Eomer for leaving him with the three princes of Dol Amroth, but everything was alright in the end.

"How did that not work?" Eowyn asked Faramir as they were alone in the stables. "I was for sure by the time we left, they would see each other in a whole new way."

"Maybe it did?" Faramir asked, being the optimist.

"Then why don't I hear wedding bells on the horizon?" Eowyn asked her husband, who was greatly ticking her off at the moment.

"Because you want everything to happen at the snap of your fingers," Faramir insisted, "if you wait, everything comes to you." And with that, he left, leaving Eowyn alone.

"Hear that Aragorn?" Legolas asked, ""If you wait, everything comes to you."

Aragorn laughed at his dear friend, "I hate to say it elven princeling, but you are the impatient one."

"Me?"

"Oh no Legolas, not at all," Aragorn replied sarcastically to his friend.

Shaking it off, Legolas changed the subject. "Who do you think is right? Eowyn or Faramir?"

Aragorn seemed to think about this for a while, in which he finally replied with "Neither."

"Neither, dear friend?"

"Eowyn is wrong, because Eomer and Lothiriel are begining to see each other differently, and Faramir is wrong, because it will be a while before either one admits it."

"If they ever admit it," Legolas corrected his mortal friend, "They are both quite stubborn."

"Yes, you are quite right, quite right indeed, dear friend," Aragorn agreed. "What are you doing Legolas?" he asked his blonde friend who seemed to be listening to something.

"I think I hear wedding bells," Legolas smiled.

"Don't get too far ahead Legolas, there is still a lot of story left to tell."

**Well, there you have it, chapter nine. I am quite sorry for the long wait, which I realize was almost a year, but I had writers block really bad on this story. I got over it last night enough to update again. But as always, if you have any ideas on what you want to see happen, let me know in a review, and your wish just might come true. Mostly likely it will.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry, about the incredible long wait! I have had huge writer's block for this story. And if you have ever had writer's block, you know that it doesn't go away right away. Anyways, I do realize that some of you do not think that writer's block is a good excuse, so I will try my best to finish this story once and for all, as soon as I can, while updating some of my other stories. **

Eomer took into consideration, everything that Faramir had told him at the little party. So that means, he must apologize to Lothiriel. Apologizing right now, was not what he wanted to do, but knew it would be for the best if he did. Eomer walked to Lothiriel's rooms, and knocked on the door, quite nervous. He still liked her, a little bit. He knocked agian, when there wasn't an answer after the first knock. The second knock a little louder and more demanding.

"Yes?" Lothiriel asked a little impatient, answering the door. "King Eomer," she nodded, paying her respects to the king, only doing so to be polite.

Eomer sighed, still nervous. "I'm sorry," he said to her bowing his head. "I'm sorry for what happened the other night at the party, and I am sorry for my behavior for when we went riding with Eowyn and Faramir. You need not to accept my apology, I just thought that you should know, that I am sorry for any bad behavior, and it will never happen agian." he nodded at her, and turned to leave, as he had taken his leave.

"Wait!" she called out to him, making him stop in his tracks. He then turned around to face her again. "You don't have to apologize," she said. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I'm sorry for happened at the party, and I am sorry for pulling you into the stream, when you tried to help me, it wasn't very appropriate of me to do so. I am sorry."

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other quite confused. Both apologized?! Both man and elf wanted to say something of this, but neither one was exactly sure on what to say about it though. Finally after a brief silence, Legolas spoke first.

"Did you hear what I did?" he asked his mortal friend.

"Them apologizing?" Aragorn asked, "then yes, I did."

"But what does it mean?" Legolas asked, "for them?"

"I know not," was Aragorn's reply.

These two were both surprised and confused by their friend's actions, and decided to wait and let things play out before they continued with their running commentaries. However, both hoped that something would come of this.

Eowyn was excited, they apologized! Hopefully they would now see each other in that new light, fall madly in love, and then get married. But this is just like her, to get way ahead of things. She knows it isn't one of her best qualities. "Faramir!" she called out to her husband, who was once agian reading a book. He wasn't too many pages into it, Eowyn noticed, he must have finished his other one, and started a new one.

Faramir winced, hearing his wife call his name. He doesn't care what happened between her brother, and his cousin. Besides this book is really good, and he doesn't want to put it down! "Hm?" was his reply, not taking his undivided attention away from his book.

"Eomer and Lothiriel apologized to each other!" she told him excitedly.

"That's great," Faramir said, his nose still in his book.

"Now hopefully something will come of it," Eowyn sighed quite content and happy for her brother. "Were you listening to me?" she asked him when she saw that he was quite engrossed in another book, and didn't seem like he had taken his eyes off of it for quite sometime.

"Yup," he said still not taking his eyes from the page he was reading.

"Faramir!" she yelled, taking his book.

"I was reading that!" he said.

"Haven't you read it before?"

"No," he replied, "it's from your brother's library, and it is quite interesting."

"You're hopeless," she rolled her eyes, and handed him back the book, then rest the room, to leave him in peace.

Eomer was more content than he has been in a long time after he had apologized to Lothiriel, and he felt that it had gone quite nicely. He still liked her. She was not the kind of person that you could easily forget. He would try to be more civil towards her from now on, just gaining her trust, and regaining her friendship. Then maybe, just maybe it will turn into something more. It might, yet it might not too.

Lothiriel was more content after she had talked with Eomer, maybe he wasn't so obnoxious and all that as she had first thought. Maybe she should be more kind to him, and not be so mean to him. He never gave her any reason for her to be obnoxious to him. That kiss, she actually enjoyed it. It felt so right being kissed by him. But why did she feel so wrong about it? She had told him that she couldn't be with someone like him, why? Was it his status, or his lack of experience in courting a girl, or was it his ungodly obsession with horses? She didn't know, all she knew, was that maybe that butterfly feeling in her stomach that she had felt a year ago, was returning. A year ago, she had gotten that butterfly feeling when she kind of was infatuated with him.

**Once agian, I am sorry for the long wait, and I will try to update again really soon. I am sort of thinking of what should happen next, so it shouldn't be quite as long as this wait was. Agian, I apologize for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you will continue to read, and review.**


End file.
